


Necessary Evils

by CharonKatharsis



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ASoIaF Kink Meme, F/M, Fat Walda is also Clever Walda, Reek aka Theon is collateral damage, Roose is none the wiser, Walda gets rid of Ramsay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharonKatharsis/pseuds/CharonKatharsis
Summary: Written for the following prompt on the ASoiaF kink meme:"Walda is much more intelligent than people give her credit. How else does one imagine she managed to get her sociopathic husband to fall in love with her? When she becomes pregnant, she knows that she and her unborn child are in danger from Ramsey. She also knows that her husband is too cowardly to slay his own kin. So, Walda herself sets about arranging for Ramsey to have an accident." (http://asoiafkinkmeme.livejournal.com/22515.html?thread=16023027#t16023027)It does not meet the prompt 100% but I hope it is still close enough to pass :)





	

She could feel the life inside her growing and with a smile she put her hand onto her belly. She had never been slim but if people had called her Fat Walda before she wondered what they would call her now that her already big stomach had turned even bigger. Probably something nasty but she did not care about them. Not anymore, not when she had a man she had gotten to love her. Roose Bolton had been the best possible chance for her and upon finding that even in his sometimes strange or seemingly sinister ways he was a man she could love and adore and whom she could get to return those sentiments... Roose might have chosen her for her weight in gold but she had shown him that not even all the gold the Lannisters owned could buy what she could give him. A true-born heir, a loving and capable wife – a home and status. She had gotten to know the man who had been whispered to be cold and frightening and had found him to be malleable in her hands. He had a weak spot for family and that included his wife and, unfortunately, his bastard son Ramsay. She had tried to get Roose to dispose of this vile creature but failed. Her husband was a strong man but his weakness in this point could prove to be fatal, as she had tried to reason with him. But no, Roose had dismissed the idea as ridiculous since Ramsay had no need to harm their child. He obviously had forgotten that his bastard did hurt people for a lot of reasons and need was not necessarily involved. There was a kick where her hand rested and she whispered: “Shht, not yet.” She would have to get rid of the man who would kill her child and most likely her and even her lord husband if he felt like it.

Walda had never been known as a cunning person, quite the opposite. Thanks to her impressing physique she usually was seen as anything but clever. A fat, naive, feebleminded woman who had no idea. Well... fat she was but she was also smart enough to work her perceived weakness for her benefit. She had learned from the best: Her grandfather, their maester, the septas... she had absorbed whatever information she could get her eyes or ears on. Her maester had willingly told her about so many of his ointments and herbs and poisons... simply because she pretended to be interested in healing because it was becoming of a woman. It wasn’t her fault their maester had a loose tongue and a need to correct her whenever she told him of whatever came to her mind. A story she had heard that involved people dying from poison could bring him to ramble on about poisons for hours so long as she kept making a show of how incredibly smart she considered him and how incredibly slow she was to understand. He never even suspected a thing. Every kind of knowledge could be useful and she knew exactly what she would use it on. Tomorrow the concoction would be ready to use. A rather nasty death but certainly not nasty enough for Ramsay Snow.

\----------------------

She steeled herself, a plate of venison pies in her hands. She knew she had to tread very careful now because she was entering the lion’s den and if she misstepped.... Roose wouldn’t be around to keep her safe. She had toyed with the thought of bringing a guard along but that would get even a simpleton like Ramsay to think. No, her plan was to keep him in the dark about her suspicions and keep up her facade as the naive wife of his father who just wanted to get along with the son of her husband. With the legitimised monster her husband’s only living natural son was. She knocked and made sure to make herself slightly smaller. Ramsay could smell defiance but deferrence, even played at, blinded him. She heard noises from within that sounded like a cup being thrown and whimpering before the door was opened by Ramsay’s creature.

“R-ramsay...?” she asked, hating how she had to make her voice quiver. She was afraid, but then again whoever wasn’t afraid of Ramsay was an utter fool.

The bastard came to the door, kicking his pet away. “Mother, what an unexpected pleasure.” He smiled and had she not known him she might even have been fooled by his smile. But not by his eyes, never by those cruel eyes. “What brings you here?”

“I... I brought pie.” She held up the plate and continued after a moment. “To celebrate. It’s vension. At home it was a tradition once the child’s sex was sure-“

That got Ramsay’s attention. “So you know?” He gestured inside and Walda stiffened a little when he stepped inside. Ramsay was oblivious to the many things he could question here and she was glad for it. Sure, she did have a cover up for everything she had been able to think of but the best lies were still the ones that were never said out loud. “Tell me, mother... will it be a boy?”

She sighed and put down the plate. “Fish pies are for a boy and venison...”

“A girl then?” Ramsay seemed to relax and she knew she had him. It was ridiculous, really. 

“Yes. I hope your father won’t be too unhappy... but then again he does have a strong heir already so maybe he will love her nonetheless.” She grabbed one of the pies and took a bite. It actually tasted quite nice and yet it would be the only one of them she would eat since it was the only one without the special ingredient. She swallowed her bite and gestured to the plate. “Please, help yourself.”

Ramsay did take one of the pies and whistled to get his pet’s attention before he threw one of the pies in his direction. Reek almost caught it but it fell to the floor and right away Reek fell to his knees, hurriedly picking the pie up from the floor. She did not dare to say anything out of fear that it might give something away. And then, finally, Ramsay ate one of the pies. And then another whilst Walda was still eating hers, chitchatting about her home and her family and basically anything that came to her mind to distract Ramsay without giving anything away he should not know.

Of course she knew she was not welcome to Ramsay and it was only a matter of time before he started to get bored. She quickly took her leave and removed herself from his room, taking the plate with the last two pies with her. Each of them held enough poison to kill and Ramsay had eaten two.

It was only a matter of time now.

\----------------

A fortnight later Ramsay was dead. Not that he had been able to do much after the second day when he had gone out on a hunt that ended with him hurt in a riding accident. Not exactly what she had had in mind but even better since his subsequent fever and decline were attributed to the accident. Nobody was any wiser for why Ramsay had fallen from his steed although he usually had been such a skilled rider. Some whispered it had been because he had been shaken by his pet’s death. Walda knew it had been the poison’s doing, weakening him bit by bit. In the end he had been hallucinating, strapped to the bed, screaming for his Reek, for his bitches, for death... only one of them had answered.  
At first she had felt bad for Theon Greyjoy but his struggle had been far shorter than his master’s. Weakened as his body was it hadn’t even taken two days for him to succumb after he had upset his master by dropping his goblet. Ramsay had beaten him until he fainted, never to regain consciousness again. 

\------------------

To Walda’s relief, her husband did not seem too saddened by his loss. Of course it had never been that he had loved his bastard in the strictest sense of the word. Still she waited for a few days before she finally allowed herself to tell Roose what she had know for almost a month now. Something the maester had confirmed earlier that day.

“He is kicking”, she softly told Roose when they were alone. There was puzzlement in his face and then understanding.

“You said ‘he’?” He gazed at her belly as if somehow he could look inside.

Walda smiled. “The maester told me today.”

\----------------

The best lies were those that were never uttered aloud but sometimes omitting a truth was just as helpful. If there was one thing Fat Walda had internalised it was this.


End file.
